Closer
by M. Kennedy
Summary: Chap 4 Is back up and Changed around. Faith is out of prison and in the big city, NYC that is. She has a job, she has her band, she has almost everything except for Buffy, until a surprise visit.
1. Gone

Faith sat at her desk in her cell. The dim light of her desk lamp glows softly over a letter that she has been writing.

Dear B,

I'm out in a week. I don't know whether that serves as a heads up or whether you want to find me to throw it down and finish what you started. But before you make up your mind I am writing this to tell you what's happened to me over the past 2 years In here and how I feel like I have grow and changed and you made that possible…

The letter goes on.

One Year Later

Buffy's bedroom

Buffy is reading Faith's letter for the 10,000 times the pages of it are so worn from it being folded and refolded. Buffy picks up the phone.

"Wills, It's me, I have to find her. I have to finish this once and for all. The more I read the letter the more it torments me inside. Help me find Faith."

" I'll do a locator spell…. But Buffy just promise me one thing."

" Sure Willow anything, be safe."

12 hours later

A Bar in New York City

Buffy walks into the Blue Nile. She knows Faith is there, she can feel her presence with a slight tingle. The band is playing, not Faith's typical choice in music as Buffy can remember but she searches around.

A man is singing.

Once you wanted revolution.

Now you're the institution.

How's it feel to be the man?

It's no fun to be the man.

The song ends and the singer begins to speak, " This next song, is new and written by our very own Faith. Take it."

The piano begins to play and Buffy's head whips around to see that Faith was on stage and she was the one tickling the ivories. The sound is melodic and intoxicating and then Faith begins to sing:

I thought I'd write

I thought I'd let you know

The year since you've been gone

I've finally let you go.

And I hope you find sometime to drop a note

But if you won't then you won't

And I will consider you gone.

I know that you went straight to someone else

While I work through all this shit here by myself

And I think that you should spend some time alone

But if you won't, then you won't

Then I will consider you gone.

I wake up in the night

All alone and that's all right

The chemicals are wearing off

Since you've Gone…

The days go on, the lights go off and on

And nothing really matters when you're gone

If you think that you feel nothing at all

If you don't, then you don't

If you won't then you won't

And I will consider you gone.

The crowd claps; Faith gets up from the piano, " Thanks. We'll be back in 20." Faith walks off stage and heads straight for the bar.

" Jack on Ice, Billy. Thanks."

Buffy walks up behind Faith not knowing what to say or how to react. She could tell this wasn't the same Faith from three years ago but was she that willing to build the bridge and get over it.

" I know you're here B. I felt you when you walked in. Got to love that tingle." Faith says not even turning around to look at Buffy.

"Faith… I… uh."

"Wanted to make sure I was on the straight and narrow? Wanted to finish the job? What?"

" Faith just shut up… Wait I didn't mean that. I mean is there a place we can talk?"

" We're talkin' now B."

" Alone… No fighting just… I want to talk."

" Yeah, just let me finish this last set. Stick around. Have a drink." Faith turns to leave but Buffy's hand stops her.

"I never knew you played piano or sang for that matter."

" Maybe you should have gotten to know me better before you judged my cover."

" I'm sorry, Faith you are very good."

" Thanks… Listen I got to get back up on stage. Billy, my friend here will have a…." gesturing to Buffy.

On the rocks."

"Whoa B, A woman after my own heart." Buffy blushed. "Never pictured you as a stiff drink kind of girl. But hey nothing surprises me anymore."

Faith goes back on stage. And the band plays for another forty-five minutes.

The lead guitarist comes up to the mic. "Thanks a lot guys. We are Fighting Faith and you can catches here tomorrow at 10."

Faith taps Buffy on the shoulder, "Come on, we'll go back to my loft."


	2. Empty Places

**Summary: **Faith is in NYC. She has everything she wants, except for Buffy, until a surprise visit changes everything.

**Timeline: **Faith is out of prison. Season 7 never happened and she never escaped on Angel.

**Rating: **PG-13. For Now.

**Pairing: **B/F

**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to me, unfortunately. They are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy and all that. I also did not write any of the songs. They were written by Ben Folds, PS great guy!! And the GooGoo Dolls.

**Feedback: **As ever, I would love it.

Chapter 2 Empty Places

Buffy's POV

We walked at least ten blocks, ten, long silent blocks. I came all this way to see her. To talk to her and I can't even think of what I want to say right now. I mean. Seeing Faith up there on stage playing the piano, and singing. She sounded like, like an angel. We arrived at a florist shop.

"You live here?" I asked.

"No, upstairs, above it. It's small a efficiency but hey it was cheap and it always smells good."

We walk up the stairs and into her apartment. It was really nice, not like the hole I made her stay in we she lived in the 'Dale'. There were fresh flowers everywhere, bed in the corner, and a big plush red couch. There wasn't much in the tiny apartment but it looked like a home, her home. And I suddenly realized she has a life here. A nice life without me she's moved on. I can't do this. I turn to run.

"B, what are you doing here? For real. I never thought I would ever see you again yet here you are in my apartment."

"Faith, I… I… don't know what to say or why I'm here." I look around the room for an escape or just something to change the subject. Oh kitchen counter, I'm thirsty. "Faith, can I have something to drink." Good Job Buff.

She goes to her fridge wow she looks so beautiful. She is so grown up now. I bet prison put a lot of years on her. Wait what I'm saying I bet I put a lot of years on her.

"I got OJ, Apple juice, or water?"

"Do you have anything stronger?"

She laughs and flashes her 1000-watt grin, "Always B, all I got is Jack though. I can probably find some Coke to mix it wish."

"Straight is fine."

"Damn girl, you have changed."

She hands me a glass and I take a large sip. I wince a little but I think it's helping.

"Ok, now that you have changed the subject."

"Sorry"

"S'ok"

"Faith, those songs, they were…"

"They were about you, you know it was like therapeutic. My first watcher had this great grand piano in her house and I was always fiddling with it and finally one day she just taught me how to play and I got lost in the music. I could forget the pain. I hadn't written lyrics in a while. But the urge just hit me in prison. Now the songs just keep coming. It's like I'm singing in my head all day."

I give her a look. Maybe she's finally happy.

"Hey I'm not crazy."

"Maybe you're finally happy Faith."

"I am happy here. It's a new life."

She is suddenly talking and I don't know whether I can do this. I don't know if I can tell her I miss her, that I can't stop thinking about her. She has a life here what if she has someone here I don't want to step on any toes or hurt her, And then I hear my name.

"I was asking how long you were going to be in the city, Buffy?"

She called me Buffy, she never does that. I choke on my words.

"I a…for a couple days I guess. I was hoping we could catch up. I missed you."

"I did too," She smiled, "But you never wrote me back."

"I have work at 6am so I better get you to your hotel."

"It's alright just walk with me to a cab,"

"Sure"

She holds out her hand for me. I can't believe this is the new Faith. I liked the old one, but I think I'm starting to fall in love with the new one. She grabs my hand and our fingers intertwine. She smiles at me and we walk out the door and out to the corner. She hails a cab and just when I'm about to get in, She hugs me, holds me so tight it takes my breath for a moment.

"I missed you and I'm glad you're here. I will come and pick you up after I get off of work tomorrow and then we can do some sight seeing and head to the bar for my gig."

I smile at her. "Sounds like a plan." I get in the cab and I watch her and she is almost out of my sight. I sigh a huge sigh of relief it so could have gone much worse, She could have kicked my ass.

Faith's POV

OH my god. Ohmygod,ohmygog,ohmygod.

Buffy is here in the city and she is here to make amends not to fight. I am almost pissed at her because I was starting to forget how much I truly love her and convince myself we were opposite coasts. I don't know what to do though. I mean do I admit I still have strong ass feelings for her? What if she is still as straight as an arrow? You know what, I don't know and I honestly don't care. She's here and while she is here I am going to show her the time of her life. Ehh damn feelings! Maybe I should just write.

I sit at my desk and just write how I feel.

And I'd give up forever to touch you

Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want you to go home right now …..

TBC if you want.


	3. Waiting for Tonight

**Summary: **Faith is in NYC. She has everything she wants, except for Buffy, until a surprise visit changes everything.

**Timeline: **Faith is out of prison. Season 7 never happened and she never escaped on Angel.

**Rating: **PG-13. For Now.

**Pairing: **B/F

**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to me, unfortunately. They are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy and all that. I also did not write any of the songs. They were written by Ben Folds, PS great guy!! And the GooGoo Dolls.

**Feedback: **As ever, I would love it.

Authors Note: As always the holidays are busy. I have wanted to update for a while but have not had the time till today. Keep with me.

Chapter 3:

Buffy's POV

Why can't I sleep? What time is it? Ah, Its only 10am. Faith isn't coming for another 6 hours. I can't wait that long. But then when she gets here what's going to happen. I mean, seeing her yesterday it sent shivers down my spine and not the creepy shivers either. They were the shivers you get when you are with the one person that makes you happy. God, what am I going to do?

Buffy went down to the weight room. She figured after thinking that much about faith she had some excess energy to burn and that she better get rid of it before a case of the hornys shows up.

Meanwhile…

Faiths POV

This day feels like it is going so slow. I really want to see B. I have to see B. I can't stop thinking about her now that she is back in my life I hope. I can't screw this up. I am doing everything I am suppose to. I have a job, a life. I just need the love part. I really hope that's the reason she came here. The only thing I can do is just make B have the time of her life while she's here.

Faith looks at the clock, 3:30, Just enough time to make Buffy a bouquet. Faith clocks out runs upstairs and gets ready. She wore a black suit with a red shirt underneath and her long black trench coat. She takes the subway to Buffy's hotel, takes a deep breath and walks in.

"Here goes nothing."

Faith walks up to the Front desk.

"May I please have the room number of Buffy Summers."

"Is she expecting you?" the man says with attitude.

"Yes, she is thank you."

"Let me call up and inform her she has a guest."

The man calls Buffy's room and Buffy races to the phone hoping that is was maybe Faith saying she was on her way.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Ms. Summers you have a guest down stairs."

"Thank you can you please ask her to come up."

"Certainly."

"Ms. Summers would like you to come up. Her room number is 726."

"Thanks," Faith says with a rude tone.

Faith runs to the elevator. The faster she can get upstairs the faster she will see Buffy. Within three minutes Faith is in front of Buffy's door. The door opens and Buffy is standing in front of her dressed in a tweed skirt, a black turtle neck and a smile that can light up a room.

"Hey, how did you know I was here. I didn't even knock."

"Slayer tingle," Buffy says with a chuckle, "Got to love it. Please come in. Let me get my coat an stuff."

"Thanks," Faith walks in the room.

Buffy is standing in front of the full length mirror putting on her camel colored long coat. Faith stares in awe of the girl. She is just as pretty as she remembered if not more beautiful now. "You look great B, uh Buffy," Faith said with a shy smile.

"Thank you. I heard tweed was in," Buffy says laughing. " You look beautiful too, Faith." There is an awkward silence. "What are we doing tonight?" Buffy asked before the silence grew worse.

"I thought I would show you a night in New York. See some sights grab dinner, or whatever."

"That would be great."

Faith realized she had the bouquet of flowers in her hand. She felt like a completely idiot she had been holding them this whole time.

"Here B, I brought you some flowers."

"Faith, they're beautiful. Dafidils how did you know they were my favorite?"

"I just remembered besides work was really slow so I had time to make them."

"You made this, you work at the florist?"

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't think that but I do. I really like working there. The flowers are so beautiful it almost feels like heaven. That is until you came."

Buffy smiled and whispered, "Thank you," as she took the flowers from Faith.

They stared into each others eyes for a moment. "We better get going."


	4. Empire State

**Summary: **Faith is in NYC. She has everything she wants, except for Buffy, until a surprise visit changes everything.

**Timeline: **Faith is out of prison. Season 7 never happened and she never escaped on Angel.

**Rating: **PG-13. For Now.

**Pairing: **B/F

**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to me, unfortunately. They are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy and all that. I also did not write any of the songs. They were written by Ben Folds, PS great guy! And the GooGoo Dolls.

**Feedback: **As ever, I would love it.

Closer Chapter 4

M Kennedy

Buffy's POV 

Oh my God! I so just wanted to kiss Faith right now. What's wrong with me? Why didn't I? I mean she looks so beautiful, she, she even brought me flowers. She's changed, I can feel it and I really like her like this. God I hope things go well tonight.

Faith's POV 

Damn it I should have kissed her when I had the chance. Buffy this is going to be a night you hopefully will never forget.

Faith hailed a cab and opened the door for Buffy. She got in behind her, checked out her ass and then asked him to go to Mulberry St.

The two girls got out and Faith grabbed Buffy's hand. Faith led Buffy past all the hosts lining the street offering their menus and whisked her into a restaurant.

"This is my favorite place B, the food here is wicked good."

The mood of the restaurant was very romantic. The two girls ate, laughed and shared a bottle of red wine. After Faith paid, they jumped into another taxi and headed to the Empire State Building. Like before Buffy followed behind Faith in this unfamiliar town. The rode the elevator to the observation deck and Faith grabbed Buffy's hand and led her outside.

"It's beautiful out here, Faith."

Faith's eyes never left Buffys, "I know, Just not as beautiful as you." Buffy smiled and turned towards Faith. Before she could get a word in however Faith continued, "Buffy, I moved here to get away from you. I was in LA and you were all I could think about. I didn't think I would ever see you again so I had to leave behind my past start over again. But this city as great as it is isn't as great as you and I missed you even more. Then out of nowhere you came and you hit me like a ton of bricks again. Buffy I care for you deeply …"

"Faith just shut up…" Faith's eyes turned cold hurt.

"Faith just…shut up and kiss me already," and with that Faith smiled her 1000 watt smile, grabbed Buffy and kissed her, soft at first then when each girl couldn't take it anymore the kiss increased more passionate with every second. Their hands roaming each other's body's like they had never felt the softness of skin before.

Beep, Beep….Beep, Beep….Beep, Beep

Faith reached out to her watch to stop the beeping. "Fuck…I got to go. I have to sing tonight."

"Can I come watch?"

"Of course, and maybe after I'm done we can finish this amazing conversation we were having?"

"Why, I wouldn't miss that for the world?"

The two kissed again and basked for a few more moments in the beauty of the city and each other before walking hand and hand to the bar.

At The Bar

"Faith, you're late. Come on we are on in like 5 and you haven't even warmed up," Mike the bassist said.

Faith looked over at Buffy who was now talking a seat at a table in the back. And smiled, "Oh, I am plenty warm."

"Dude Faithy not another girl, I thought you weren't even over that last one."

"No, it's the same girl. She, she came to find me."

"Look, Faith I hope this new googly eyed thing doesn't screw up your image, we are on our way to being signed."

"It won't, hey you got that new song I emailed you last night. I want to try it, tonight."

"Yeah, I got it but lets try it in the middle of the set because if we open with that and it bombs people might walk out."

"It won't bomb Mike we are doing it first."

With that Faith grabs her piano music and starts setting up on stage. The band settles in and the night begins.

"Hey guys, I'm mike and this is Fighting Faith. Faith wrote a song last night and would like to try it out. If you don't like it blame her."

The intro begins:

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

'Cause sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

And you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

Faith finished the song the crowd went wild, she looked towards Buffy's direction and say a single tear drip from her eye.

The band finished up early that night since they were just opening up for a bigger band that was performing later. Faith packed her stuff up and helped the boys load the van. She was in a real rush to finish her date with Buffy that's the only thing she would think of while she was up there on stage tonight and she wanted Buffy to know.

"Hey," Faith said.

"Hey you," Buffy smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You were wonderful. You have some much passion when you sing."

"Thanks, look its going to get really loud in here in a few and I'd like to still talk to you tonight. How about we go up to my place?"

"I'd like that a lot Faith, Let's go."

TBC: In the next chapter, the slayers tell each other how they really feel and possibly make love.

Thank you for calling Bootyfone. Select the number of the song you and your partner want to listen to as you touch only the places your bathing suit covers up.


	5. Enjoy the Silence

**Summary: **Faith is in NYC. She has everything she wants, except for Buffy, until a surprise visit changes everything.

**Timeline: **Faith is out of prison. Season 7 never happened and she never escaped on Angel.

**Rating: **PG-13. For Now.

**Pairing: **B/F

**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to me, unfortunately. They are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy and all that. I also did not write any of the songs. They were written by Ben Folds, PS great guy! And the GooGoo Dolls and Depeche Mode.

**Feedback: **As ever, I would love it.

Closer Chapter 5

It was late, Buffy and Faith walked hand and hand down the now quiet New York Street.

Faith's POV

God I can't believe this, it almost fees like a dream, an incredibly, amazing dream. I pinch myself with my free hand, nope definitely not a dream. I just look at B and squeeze her hand harder. She looks at me and I smile and give her a wink, which leads her to blush.

We reach my apartment doorstep and walk up the stairs. As I put the key in the deadbolt to unlock it, I have this sudden realization that this is it. I am going to be with Buffy and even more terrifying is that this is the first time I will be making love to some one and not just fucking around like I always have. She sees me hesitate before unlocking.

"Everything ok? You know if you don't want to I can go back to my motel room and we can always hang tomorrow?"

What? No, I don't want her to leave. I kiss her on one cheek and then the other and finally place the lightest kiss I can on her soft lips.

" Stay," I say, through just a whisper so quiet that I hope she heard.

With that I open my door, she walks in and stands in the middle of the room. She looks so innocent, so vulnerable. I turn my back to her but only for a moment to lock my door again. We don't need any disruptions tonight.

Buffy's POV

Faith just turned to lock the door. I wonder if she can hear how hard my heart is beating because to me it sounds like a jackhammer. The lights are dim and when she turns to face me our eyes lock.

We both take hesitant slow steps towards each other not because we don't want to do this, more because this is the one thing we have been waiting for. I can't speak for her but I am scared out of my wits.

I feel it now; this is the first and last time I will ever be in love. I mean truly, madly, deeply in love. Not that stupid high school crush love I thought was it with Angel and definitely not the puppy love with Riley but like this deep sharing of one soul kind of love. That's how I feel with Faith; she's like the dark to my light and my light to the dark.

"Fa….." I begin to say but she puts a finger on my lips. God it is so soft.

"No words," she says as she moves closer to me, "enjoy the silence." She moves in and kisses me, it's so soft, my knees go weak then she wraps her arms around my waist slightly holding me up. The kiss deepens and I can feel her tongue wrestling with mine.

Then I make the boldest move I can think of, "Can we move this into the bedroom?"

"Yeah," She responses with a stutter, "Are you sure? We can wait if you need to."

"No, no waiting, I've been waiting for 8 years for this, I'm done waiting. I want you now."

TBC…… with the Bow,chica,wahwah………love.


End file.
